User devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and wearable technology, have become more powerful and mobile. User devices may establish connections with other devices without requiring a wireless access point. Such connections may be used for browsing the Internet, transferring data, and communicating with other devices. However, as there are an increasing number of users, networks may become crowded and slow. Typically, wireless networking may occur in the 2.4 GHz frequency band. However, some devices may opt to utilize channels in the 5 GHz band due to its relative lack of traffic. Unfortunately, the 5 GHz bands may be regulated by government regulations, such as for air traffic control and weather radars.
To make the 5 GHz band available for wireless networking in a safe manner, various agencies have laid out specifications for how a wireless device selects an operating channel. This scheme, called “dynamic frequency selection” (DFS), requires that a “master” station listen to a channel for a minimum period of time to ensure that no radars are operating there before transmitting. Thereafter, the station must continue to listen for radars; should one happen to move into the neighborhood, the station must shut down all communications and move to a different channel. In essence, wireless devices operating in the 5 GHz band must actively avoid transmitting on channels where radars are operating.
Unfortunately, many devices have limited power capabilities and may not be equipped to detect radar operators, thus limiting their ability to utilize the 5 GHz band.